


Loving the enemy

by Sherlocks_wand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, much fluff, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_wand/pseuds/Sherlocks_wand
Summary: Severus and Remus have been in love with each other for ages. The only problem is... neither of them know that their love is requited.





	Loving the enemy

Severus’ steps were slow, dreading who he was going to have to face in a few minutes’ time. The potion he was carrying was sloshing in the goblet, the only audible noise, besides his steps. Far faster than he had wanted Severus reached the door of his colleague’s office. He knocked after taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the agony he would surely be in in a few seconds. “Come in.” Lupin’s soft voice flowed out to him and he entered. As soon as he saw the other teacher’s face Severus wanted to let out a very undignified voice, but he held himself back and instead just put down the goblet on Remus’ desk. Only then he noticed Potter staring at him. “Potter.” He growled, no letting his surprise be heard in his voice. The boy just stared at him with fury. Remus nodded at Severus, asking him silently to be polite or leave. It was creepy, the way Severus seemed to be able to read his colleague. As he wasn’t planning on changing his behaviour toward Potter, he said his goodbyes and left the small office. 

 

Remus sighed as soon as Harry was gone. The way Severus treated the boy… It was one of the few reasons he refused to get closer to him, even though he certainly wanted to. He sighed again, taking the goblet and making his way to the dungeons to bring it back. The way seemed to take longer than normally, his hands getting clammy around the goblet. He passed few students on the way there, mostly seventh years who had been to Hogsmeade enough times already. They all greeted him cheerfully, but he only nodded back, his mind to occupied with other things. Finally he arrived before the Potion Master’s office and knocked.

 

Severus looked up from the essay he had been grading and asked whoever was brave enough to disturb him to enter. When Remus entered though, he immediately put away the red ink and the quill. “Lupin.” he said, a bit warmer than he usually greeted people. The werewolf smiled at him and wordlessly handed him the goblet. When their hands touched for the briefest second - and Severus hated admitting to such clicheed feelings - Severus’ heart started beating faster. He withdrew his hand as fast as he could. “Can I sit?” Remus asked, the smile still on his face. Severus nodded, sitting down again himself. When his colleague had seated himself he looked at him expectantly, curious as to what he had come here for, other than bringing the goblet back.

 

“Severus.” Remus said, trying to widen his smile. “I know that seeing Harry everyday must be hard for you.” The other teacher visibly winced at the mention of the boy. “We all know how dearly you loved Lily and how you despised James for taking her from you. But you have to admit, that it wasn’t his fault alone. You drove her away with your obsession with the Dark Arts.” What he was saying seemed to affect Severus exactly the way he had planned. The man was looking down, visibly ashamed of his actions. “But the boy shouldn’t have to pay for any of this. He is just a boy and he is burdened enough, don’t you think?” Severus nodded, still looking at the floor. Remus stood up and walked around the desk, kneeling down before the other man. “Severus, look at me.” Thankfully, he did. To Remus’ surprise, tears were staining the other’s face. Carefully, he brushed them away with his thumb.

 

The moment Remus’ hand touched his face, the rest of their conversation disappeared from Severus’ mind. He was still looking him directly into the eyes, and to his surprise, he saw his feelings mirrored there. But right at the second that he wanted to act, wanted to say or do something do make Remus realise what he had just realised, Remus pulled away and got up. “I should go.” And with those words he was out the door and left Severus behind, a new tear running down his cheek.

 

Remus could’ve hit himself in the head. He had acted on impulse, for once not thinking about the concequences his actions would have. It had been a mistake. He had seen Severus’ shocked face and knew what it meant. He stifled a sob and brushed away the single tear that had managed to escape despite his dire efforts not to cry. He didn’t want the students seeing him like this. He was already dreading seeing Severus again tomorrow, when he would require the potion again. If Severus would even make it for him, now that he had embarrassed himself so thoroughly in front of him.

 

The next afternoon, Severus didn’t know what to do. He had tried avoiding Remus at breakfast and lunch as good as possible, not knowing how to react to what had happened the day before. Remus had mughade it easier, by not being present at both. But now Severus was debating whether to bring by the Wolfsbane personally or let a student deliver it. He still wanted to tell Remus about his feelings, now that he was pretty sure that they were reciprocated, but alas, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. And - not that he liked admitting it - he was scared. He was scared of being rejected by the one person he had developed actual feelings for since Lily. Sighing he picked up the goblet, deciding that if he wasn’t brave enough after all, he would just hand it to the next best student near Remus’ office.

 

Every knock that day had been an emotional rollercoaster for Remus. Now, when there was yet another one - for god’s sake it was Sunday, what did people want? - he didn’t put away the essay he was grading, didn’t even look up, convincing himself that it was just another student. “Enter.” He said. The door opened and closed slowly. Finally, when the person who had entered didn’t speak, Remus looked up. And right into the eyes of the person he had been most anticipated but also dreading the most to see. “Severus.” He greeted, smiling. The other sat down and silently handed him the goblet. Remus drank, trying not to wince at the bitter taste. “So…” Severus began. “What happened yesterday, Remus…” “I know,” he interrupted, “It won’t happen again.” If Remus had thought the Potion master had been shocked yesterday, he was more than now.

 

Not again? But why? Deciding that brooding about it would be useless, Severus asked just what had been on his mind. “Well, it was certainly weird for you…” He could hear the shame in Remus’ voice. It pained him. “Weird? Maybe. But in a good way!” Remus looked up at that hopefully. “Really?” The werewolf got up and rounded his table. Severus got up as well and soon his face was only centimetres from his colleagues. “Very.” He breathed, and not a second later Remus’ lips were on his. Never in his life had he felt such deep contentment and a feeling of it just being right before.

 

They were lying in Remus’ bed one night, Severus head comfortably rested against his boyfriends chest. He nearly squealed everytime he only thought the word. “Remus?” He whispered, leaving a kiss on the other’s chest. “Hm.” “How did you forgive me? You know… for all the horrible things I’ve done.” Remus was silent for a while and the potions master hoped he hadn’t destroyed the feeble trust they’d built in the last few days. “I guess…” The other said finally, “I saw that there was good in you Sev. Many people can go astray through being in contact with the wrong people. What matters is that they find their way back to the right path. And you did.” “I still think…” He added after kissing Severus on the head, “That you should apologise to Harry though.” Severus nodded shyly.

 

The question had made Remus think. “Sev?” He asked after they had lain in silence for a while. “Do you really think that I am helping Sirius?” Severus winced at the name that he hated so much. “No.” He said, after thinking for a while. “But I believe that you still love him.” He added silently. Now Remus winced at the tone of Severus’ voice. “I can’t deny that I still can’t believe that he betrayed Lily and James, but I don’t love him anymore Sev. I swear.” He kissed his boyfriend passionately. 


End file.
